Iron Virgin Jun
Iron Virgin Jun is an anime by Go Nagai and despite the title it is NOT X rated(its more pg-pg13 like WWF pro-wrestling). The name (Tetsu No Otome Jun) is a play on the band Iron Maiden (Tetsu=Iron No=of Otome=virgin/maiden or maiden of iron). The manga is pretty 18+ with b0ning and n00d scenes and b00bz. The manga on the other hand is pretty 18 plus with people f ing non stop and endless nude scenes and occult cr-p and purvursion. in other words; its just go nagai. Characters *Jun Asuka *Kurata Ohnami *Kaidomaru *Golden Cherry Boys *Jun's Mom *Jun's Dad • Maki Asuka • Mei Asuka • Akira Tane Anime Plot Juns mom is having a party with entire whales cooked and served. its to marry jun off to a guy to join their families so they can grow in status. but jun runs off and her mom sends ninja after her. jun tears off her dress and shows she a big buff prowrestler and beats em up. she and kurata go off and meet her aunt and plays kaidomaru before escaping. in the city they try to find normal clohes but jun's unnamed mother sends the golden cherry boys after her to steal her virginity(at least sge'd still have her butt and mouth virginity... I hope...) they catch jun but with kurata's accidental help, she beats a55 and gets away. also her mom puts out a reward for jun and the commoners go after her. she trades jewelry for a van and they escape. the next day jun reveals shes not a real blonde (in the manga she is(like sailor venus or nami Koishikawa) and they talk to some guy at the beach. then juns mom comes in on a chopper and fires missiles that burst open to reveal the golden cherry boys in em(wtf) they fight but juns mom pulls a machine gun on em and they take her back to the castle. kurtata wakes up and goes o the castle after getting ko'ed easy. jun is chained up and gonna be unvirgined but her chans snap and she takes out the cherry boys one by one(with her dads help) kurata arrives and runs over the last cherry boy and jun fights her mom in a sexy wwf battle. jun wins but juns grandma's demon ghost or something possesses juns mom and urns her into ome hulking daemon. jun fights her as kurata and juns dads stop he grandma corpse and frees juns mom. later jun's unnamed father takes care of his manly wife and jun and kurata go off on an adventure. oh and the mom tracked jun with a necklace thing juns grandma gave her the whole time. then we get awesome 90s music for the credits. Manga Part 1 In the first part Jun meets the innocent and hapless young butler Ohnami Kurata (whose name is a pun meaning something like “big-wave tanker”) who is surprised to see Jun chained up by her parents and with no freedom(sounds sexy). After feeding her and helping her to pee whilst still chained(hope he ashed his hands, ahh its just whiz. its cleaner than spit), Ohnami is bullied by the muscular Mauta Nando of the scheming Nando family, a suitor of Jun. Jun unchains herself and reveals her muscular body and beats up Mouta. Her mother is then introduced as a giant ugly ogre-like woman from whom Jun had inherited her strength and looks like a demony Yugioh card. She commends Jun’s victory but forcefully plots to make Jun meet an even greater family than the Nandos. Disagreeing with her mother, Jun wrestles with her and defeats her by pulling her breasts and swinging her around on em. She then plans on running away from home with Ohnami. Part 2 Jun’s auntie Maki Asuka, an androgynous and suave woman with two tough-looking male butlers, arrives at the family home interrupting her plan of escape. At family dinner Maki tells Jun of the jungles of the world she has seen which she claims excites women’s true passions (images suggesting that she has sex with animals(not that theres anything wrong with that(its natura))) and all the while Jun’s mother and Maki plot to take away Jun’s virginity. Maki takes Jun into her own lush estate with its jungle-like garden and ties her and Ohnami up, before having a threesome with her two butlers in front of them(5kank!!), describing her addiction to sex in a way to convince Jun to give in her virginity(hay kids, imma alcoholic! try beer). She and her butlers make an advance on the tied-up Jun before a silly ending sees a masked super hero Tutankhamen with a shotgun save Jun and Ohnami. Jun replies by saying “thanks dad,” embarrassing the avenger, who is undoubtedly the father who till now was a sidelined character beneath the mother’s authority. Part 3 Jun and Ohnami finally escape and plan to go to Tokyo, Jun leaving her mother with the ultimatum that she will only give her virginity to a man stronger than her and who can subdue her. Jun suggests to Ohnami that they no longer speak as mistress and butler but as simply male and female friend. Trying to avoid the cool areas of Tokyo, Ohnami instead takes Jun to his home, only to find Ryo Asuka of the Devilman series waiting there to charm Jun (and himself take her to the adventurous parts of Tokyo making Ohnami jealous). At a nightclub called “magic” Ryo seduces Jun and tells her his nicknames of “Count Dracula” and “Satan” with some idea that he will use her for a sacrifice to Satan(what a nice boy). Instead Ryo meets Akira Fudo , the Devilman, fighting in an alleyway and asks him to incapacitate Jun so he can take her bound to his mansion, which he does with a punch to the womb. Now taken prisoner, Jun is told by Ryo that their families were two split sides of the Asuka dynasty, and that he is from the grandfather and she from the grandmother, who had both separated leaving Ryo’s side poor. In a scheming plot Ryo calls his grandfather in to mate with Jun (who looks to his memory like the late grandmother) and thus renew the true Asuka legacy(isn't that inbreeding? not that theres anything wrong with dat(its natural(animals do it))). The grandfather comes in dressed as a satanic goat but stumbles and loses his mask showing his meekness. Drooling over the tied-up Jun he reaches out to molest her but dies on her lap(and probably goes to Hell). Ryo relents and is pleased that he died happy and lets Jun go. wait, why doesn't ryo b0ne her? Part 4 Jun’s mother sends out a warrant and offers millions of yen to anyone who will rape Jun of her virginity(what a swell mom), giving descriptions of her and Ohnami, who then disguise themselves in sunglasses in public. At a hotel Jun strips before the blushing and overly subservient Ohnami, saying that she ran away with him because she loves him and wants him to take her virginity. Ohnami strips and gains the courage to have sex with Jun, the scene showing a metaphorical tidal wave spilling them out of the top floor of the apartment building before they sail away together in the sun, Ohnami living up to his namesake of big-wave tanker. or maybe he just j-zzed so much it overflowed through the building. either or. Cameo's * Ginnai Doma shows up near the start with da ninjaz. He's also missing his left eye and its got a cool lookin scar. * The blonde Golden Cherry Boy looks kinda like Ryo Asuka (which makes sense as he's in the manga as "a cousin of a cousin" and tries some weird demon thing. * Jun's Mom looks a lot like Violence Jack (Character) (which is an VAST improvement over her manga Design). Trivia *thres a rolling stones shirt in the store where kurata buys jun clothes. Category:Anime Category:Action Category:OVA Category:Manga